


Sweetly Scented

by ZTNBooks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Blood, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZTNBooks/pseuds/ZTNBooks
Summary: Pidge wakes up to find that her mate's rut has come. She offers a helping hand and Shiro gets a bit possessive of her.





	Sweetly Scented

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood
> 
> Pidge is an asexual Beta, but she doesn't mind helping out her Alpha when his rut comes. They're mated and live together in this AU. Not much plot though, so that's really all there is to know.

Pidge rolled over, her hand coming to rest on Shiro’s chest as he stirred restlessly beside her. He jerked under her touch and her eyes blinked open at the sudden action. She’d been half asleep before, but Shiro’s restless wriggling woke her fully.

“Katie-” Shiro grunted.

Their room was still shrouded in the dark of night and Pidge could barely make out Shiro’s face in the blackness. His eyes were squeezed shut, his brows furrowed. He twisted under Pidge’s touch, squirming around as he tried to push Pidge’s hand off of him.

“Katie,” he whimpered out. He gripped Pidge’s hand in his own and Pidge fully expected him to push her away, but he instead pulled her closer.

“Are you okay?” Pidge asked softly, squeezing Shiro’s hand in her’s.

Shiro continued twisting around, his eyes still shut tightly.

 _He’s probably having a nightmare,_ Pidge realized. She leaned over him to flick on the lamp on the bedside table. The soft light from it illuminated Shiro’s face and Pidge could see the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. She smoothed a hand over his cheek, shushing him gently.

“Shiro. Shiro, it’s alright. You’re okay. I’m here.”

Shiro’s eyes shot open and he took in the sight of her leaning over him. “Pidge.”

“Hey. I think you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”

Shiro’s death grip on Pidge’s hand finally relaxed. He swallowed thickly before he spoke again. “Not a nightmare. I- I think my rut started.”

Pidge blinked at him owlishly. Then she leaned down, burying her nose into the crook of his neck as she inhaled deeply. There, under his normal scent of pine and firewood, was a sweetness. Like marshmallows roasted over a campfire. Or cake eaten by a fireplace. The smell of his rut was there, though it was faint to Pidge’s Beta senses. “Oh. I, uh, I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier.”

Shiro raised a hand to hold Pidge’s face to his neck. She could feel the oil from his scent gland against her nose. The longer she lingered there, the stronger the smell became. Shiro’s grip on her hair tightened and he whined as Pidge kissed his swollen gland. 

“I thought I had another week before it started,” Shiro grumbled. “I’m sorry, Katie.”

Pidge pulled back from Shiro’s neck and he let go of her hair. She swung a leg over his body under their blanket, straddling him with one of her legs nestled between his. She settled herself atop him, sliding her hands up his bare chest, letting her hands cup his pecs. Her fingers brushed over his nipples and he jerked under her, his length hard against her thigh.

“Nah. It’s my fault for not noticing your rut smell.”

“You can’t blame yourself for that. You’re a Beta, after all. Your body’s not designed to smell things like that. Not as much as an Omega or Alpha would, at least.” Shiro gazed up at her, his pupils blown wide from the hormones slowly making their way through his body.

Pidge squeezed his chest lightly. “Still… You’re my mate. I should be more attentive of things like this.”

“You can make it up to me by spoiling me right now.” Shiro pushed himself up on his elbows, his mouth connecting with Pidge’s.

Pidge let her hands drift from Shiro’s chest, down his belly until they settled over the waistband of his boxers. She pulled back from the kiss to ask, “You want these on or off?”

Shiro huffed, displeased that she’d stopped kissing him. “On. Takes too long to take them off.”

Pidge laughed at his impatience, though it was understandable in his current state. She reached lower, easing his cock from his boxers through the slit in the front. He whimpered at the touch, his rut making him overly sensitive.

She sat back onto her knees, Shiro’s thigh wedged between her legs. The blanket fell from her shoulders and pooled at Shiro’s calves. She thumbed the tip of Shiro’s dick, precome already leaking profusely.

“Katie.”

“Hmm?”

“Please.”

Pidge added her other hand now, gently pulling on Shiro’s foreskin without doing much else. “Please what?”

Shiro groaned, bucking up into her touch. “Please… Fuck me.”

Pidge was prepared to tease him for his forwardness, but he’d begun to resume his little desperate squirming. So instead, Pidge reached into the nightstand and retrieved the lube. She popped the cap, drizzling some of the liquid onto her hand. She put it back when she’d sufficiently lubed Shiro up and kept at her messy handjob.

The scent of Shiro’s arousal was rising, enough that even her weak sense of smell picked it up.

Pulling back Shiro’s foreskin with one hand, Pidge used the other to tease at his glans, lube-slicked fingers gliding easily over him. Shiro reached out to Pidge, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. He squeezed her leg as the pressure built up in his abdomen.

“You like this, Alpha?” Pidge asked. She let her hands drift down the length of his cock, her hands wrapping around his growing knot.

Shiro growled, his hips bucking up violently, nearly throwing Pidge off from her seat on his leg. “Fuck!”

“Watch it, cowboy! You almost threw your rider there.”

Shiro let out a heavy breath, his hand squeezing ever tighter on Pidge’s leg as he tried to reign in his desire to roll Pidge over and take her right there. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over and hump her leg until he came all over her, marking her as his. He knew Pidge wouldn’t appreciate it, though. She’d already spent so much time jerking him off. It’d be a waste of lube for him to rut against her now. Maybe after this orgasm…

“What’s on your mind, Takashi?” Pidge inquired as she rubbed her thumb over Shiro’s slit.

Shiro’s free hand went immediately to his pillow, gripping it as hard as he could. He pulled at the fabric of the pillowcase, his hips jerking upwards involuntarily.

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Shiro growled out. “Wanna mark you with my cum. Make you mine. Wanna bite you, leave my mark in you. Want you on my knot, Katie. Please.”

Pidge hummed, her fingers skimming lightly over Shiro’s knot. Then she squeezed, both hands encompassing his knot. “Like this?”

Shiro screamed, his orgasm ripping through him as he came all over himself. Pidge worked him through it, her grip loosening and tightening sporadically, keeping him on edge. His cock twitched weakly, leaking a steady stream of cum over Pidge’s hands.

Shiro felt his eyelids start to grow heavy and he blinked blearily at Pidge. She smiled gently down at him.

“Go ahead and sleep, baby. I’ll stay here until this goes down.” She flexed her fingers where they were wrapped around Shiro’s knot.

Shiro hummed contentedly at the feeling of her tight embrace around him, letting his eyes drift closed.

 

When Shiro awoke again, it was to a clean torso and a rock-hard cock. Pidge must have cleaned him up once his knot had gone down. Speaking of which, Pidge was nowhere to be found.

The sun had come up while Shiro had been asleep. As he looked around the now brightly-lit room, he couldn’t find his mate anywhere. Panic washed through him, a mixture of Alpha instincts screaming for his mate and his own fear of abandonment holding him in its vice.

He bolted upright, standing on shaky legs as he sought out Pidge. The ache between his legs seemed to spread, engulfing his entire body and making him feel hypersensitive. Even the breeze from the air conditioning system was enough to have his skin crawling.

Shiro stumbled out of the bedroom and down the hallway, but Pidge wasn’t in the kitchen or the living room. Shiro turned to go back to the bedroom, but he didn’t make it more than a couple of steps before he collapsed.

The cold tile floor felt like heaven against his heated skin. He lay sprawled out, his front side in full contact with the floor. It was such a relief from the cloying heat enveloping his body. Even his boxers were too hot at the moment. He lifted his hips, shimmying out of the offending garment. He kicked it away, uncaring of where it went.

Shiro lowered his hips slowly, his cock coming into full contact with freezing cold tile. He hissed at the pleasure-pain the cold brought, yet he couldn’t stop himself from rutting against the floor.

He must’ve made a pathetic picture. His glands were swollen and red, leaking the scent of his rut all over the house. Pidge may not have been able to smell it, but to Shiro, the smell was practically suffocating. The scent of his sweat was mixed in with the smell of sex and the sour scent of panic that his body was currently emitting. The sour scent was meant to call out to his Omega mate, though his mate was a Beta and wouldn’t be able to smell any of his pheromones well.

“Katie!” Shiro cried out, humping against the ground with more fervor. He couldn’t stop, even if he wanted to. His body was demanding that he get off and the cold floor was the only thing easing his pain.

Tears pricked at his eyes. He was overwhelmed with the pain of the rut and the fear of his mate having abandoned him. It was all too much. His body was too hot and too sensitive. He just wanted his mate.

“Pidge!” Shiro whimpered.

Then Shiro heard the front door open behind him and, as if she had been summoned by his cry, Pidge came into the house. She was quiet, her footsteps purposefully light. She must’ve thought him to still be asleep.

The smell of his mate, a scent akin to Earth after a light rain, soothed the burning need coursing through him. Yet he couldn’t stop the slow rocking of his hips and the whine that left his lips.

Pidge perked up, hearing Shiro’s soft cries from where he was sprawled on the kitchen floor. She came through the house, walking around the couch, which had previously hidden him from view.

Shiro rolled over, letting his legs fall open at the sight of his mate.

“Beta…”

“Oh! Shiro. You’re awake.” Pidge knelt down next to him, smoothing a hand up and down his arm.

“Don’t leave. Please don’t leave.” Shiro clawed at Pidge’s shirt, his hand raising to trace the mate mark on her neck. “Mine. Katie. Don’t leave me.”

“I was just running a couple of errands.”

Shiro rolled onto his side, burying his nose into the scent gland at Pidge’s thigh. The fabric of her pants dulled her scent a bit, but the calming effect it had on his body wasn’t diminished.

“Come on. Let’s get you back to bed, you animal. I’m going to have to mop the floor now, what with your fluids all over it.” Pidge stood, reaching a hand down to help Shiro to his feet. They headed back towards the bedroom, Shiro’s stride still unsteady.

“I’m sorry. I went to look for you and then I couldn’t make it back to the bedroom and-”

Pidge interrupted him. “I was just joking, Takashi. I know your ruts are difficult. It’s okay. I’m going to do my best to help you out, okay? I love you.”

Before Pidge could even comprehend what was happening, Shiro had her pinned against the hallway wall. Her front was flush to the wall and she could feel Shiro’s length pressing into her lower back. His nose was buried in her neck and his hands were intertwined with hers, holding them above her head.

“Love you too.” Shiro was grinding against her, rucking up her shirt with his short little thrusts. “Love you always.”

Pidge grumbled something about Shiro being too eager, but her words were lost to him. He mouthed at Pidge’s neck, right over her mate mark.

“Shiro,” Pidge breathed. A small warning for him to watch himself. Pidge was fine with Shiro biting at the mate mark, but she wasn’t too keen on the idea of him sucking marks into her pale skin anywhere else.

Shiro pushed against her again, his cock slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. His dick was scorching against her skin and she could swear she smelled his arousal.

Shiro grunted out something, though Pidge couldn’t make it out.

“What?” she asked.

“I love you. Wanna mark you up with my cum. Fuck you on every surface of the house. I wanna bite you again. Wanna make your mate mark bleed so everyone knows you’re _mine_.” Shiro licked over her mate mark, leaving a thin sheen of saliva on Pidge’s neck.

Pidge pressed back against Shiro, grinning to herself at Shiro’s resulting moan. “Come on, Takashi. If you’re going to re-mark me, do it. Or all you all bark and no bite?” She chuckled at her own joke.

Shiro’s mouth was back on her neck, his teeth lining up over the previous mate mark. His breath steamed over the scar and Pidge could feel the vibrations from his moan.

“Make me feel good,” Pidge whispered.

Shiro bit down, his teeth piercing through the scar tissue. The resulting flood of endorphins had them both crying out.

Pidge let out a heavy sigh as her entire body seemed to melt. The tension drained from her muscles, leaving her with loose limbs and a dopey smile on her face. The headache she’d had from hours spent in front of a screen every day was gone. She felt more clear-minded than she had in months.

Shiro was also experiencing a clearing of his mind, in a way. His vision went white as he came all over Pidge’s back, his teeth still buried in her neck. His cum dripped down her back, pooling at the waistband of her pants. His knot had swollen, sensitive and almost painful as Pidge’s shirt rubbed against it.

“I’m gonna have a hell of a time trying to wash your cum out of these clothes,” Pidge groaned.

Shiro pulled back from Pidge’s neck, licking his lips before he spoke. “Sorry about that. I couldn’t stop myself when you… I mean…”

Pidge turned around, dislodging Shiro’s hands holding hers and freeing his cock from beneath her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him softly.

She pulled away to look him in the eye. “You wanted to fuck me after I told you I loved you?”

“Yeah.”

Pidge couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. “You’re such a possessive Alpha.”

“You like it though.”

“I’d like it more if I wasn’t covered in blood and cum.”

As if on cue, Shiro cock gave another weak spurt, the fluid soaking into the front of Pidge’s shirt. “How else am I supposed to claim you as mine?”

Pidge let her hands skim down Shiro’s front until they came to wrap around his knot. She massaged it gently to relieve some of the discomfort of knotting while still being so sensitive from rut. “Alright. I see your point. I still want to go clean up, though.”

Shiro trailed a hand up Pidge’s back, smearing his seed up it and rubbing it in with the not-so-subtle circling of his fingers. “Can’t you stay like this a little longer? You smell so good.”

It was a mix of their scents, Pidge’s less pronounced due to her nature. But it still comforted Shiro to have her smelling of him, to know that she was _his_. Not that he necessarily needed the reassurance, seeing as she was his mate and all. But it was nice nonetheless.

Pidge released her grip on Shiro’s dick, his knot having gone down in the short time they’d been talking. “Fine. But you have to scrub me down when we get in the tub. And grab the first aid kit, would you?” 

Shiro leaned down to give her a small kiss on the forehead. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I love you.”

Shiro pressed his hand more firmly into her back, still sticky and smelling of him. “I love you, too.”

Pidge pushed at his chest lightly. “Okay, but really, go get that first aid kit, please. The endorphins are wearing off and this thing’s starting to burn.”

Shiro gave her one last little kiss before making his way to the bathroom to fetch the bandages and antiseptic. He felt his heart swell at the mere thought of the mating mark newly bitten on Pidge’s neck. His rut was calmed for now, but it’d be back soon enough. Shiro counted himself lucky to have someone like Katie to help him through it...

**Author's Note:**

> If you add me on [Snapchat](https://www.snapchat.com/add/ztnbooks), I'll add you back! If you have any questions/comments, leave them down below. I always reply to comments ^-^.


End file.
